Love and Harmony
by Meg Elizabeth Rose
Summary: Harmony Rangeford lives a normal life in London, or is she really hiding from her mysterious past? T for now.  More to come very soon, feedback greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclosure-I own nothing**

Harmony Rangeford opened her eyes slowly, dreading the day ahead of her. She stretched her toned arms out in front of her and turned to the side, the sun coming through the windows causing her to squint and groan. Giving up on sleep, she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She walked down the narrow hall of her Chelsea apartment, made herself breakfast, cast a cleansing charm on herself, and quickly dressed in muggle business casual. After a quick glance at the clock, she decided she had time to spare, took the stairs down to the main lobby and checked her mail. Bills, newspapers, and one lone letter, there was no return address but the envelope simply read:

Hermione Granger  
c/o Harmony Rangeford  
456 Birch Lane, Apt 1556  
London, England

Harmony sighed deeply as she stared at the envelope, her mind going a hundred miles a minute in an attempt to decide what to do with it. She chose to slip it into her bag and continue to walk out of the brick building. Turning a corner and walking behind a large oak tree, she apparated to a bathroom stall. As she nonchalantly walked out of the women's bathroom, she took in the familiar scenery or King's Cross Station. After the nostalgia passed Harmony hurried out of the bustling station and down the streets of Greater London until reaching the astounding British Library. She climbed the steps, passing groups of pigeons and people on her way, making her way through the heavy doors. She showed her ID to a security guard and slunk through a private door leading down many stairs. At the end of the stairs was a long hall with many doors and at the very end, Harmony found herself at her office. She entered, smelling the scents of old books and ink. She dropped her bag on the cluttered desk and sank into one of the plush velvet chairs, sticking her nose in a book.

Hours may have passed, but Harmony wouldn't have known if it weren't for the rumbling in her stomach. The grandfather clock in the corner told her that she had missed both lunch and dinner, as the small hand made its way onto the nine. A smirk crawled onto her face when she realized how late it was and she stood up, grabbed her bag and exited the building. She made her way towards King's Cross Station once again, where she knew the chances of someone seeing her disapperate were much slimmer but before she had made it twenty feet down the sidewalk, she felt something poke into the back of her neck. She knew what it was, the size and shape of the object was instantly recognizable to her.

"Hermione," a voice behind her drawled, "long time no see."

**A/N **

**I know this is not a lot, but I'm just starting and wanted to see if I'd actually get any traffic at all.**

**Please if you are even the least bit interested in this story, give me some feedback or some way of letting me know that somebody out there has read it.**

**It's been awhile since I've been on here but I plan to keep it up if this is enjoyed.**

**More on the way**

**Meg Elizabeth Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

* * *

_"Hermione, long time no see"_

Harmony's muscles tightened upon hearing that name. She didn't know whether to turn around and face her offender or try to make a run for it. She slid her hand into her bag and grasped her wand. She spun around, relieving the pressure on the back of her neck and pushing the tip of her wand into the throat of the man standing behind her. She brought her eyes up to meet the silver eyes, wisps of white blonde hair falling around them. Harmony immediately recognized the man, and wanted nothing to do with him.

Before he could realize, she ran down the dimly lit sidewalk and appeared behind the tree she had left from in the morning out of breath. After taking a moment to compose herself, she entered her building and ascended the stairs to her apartment.

* * *

"I knew sending you was a bad idea," a scraggily black haired young man said pointedly; fists clenched.

"Well, I didn't see either of you cod heads jumping to go get her" the tall blonde responded, shrugging off his jacket.

"I was giving her time" the redhead butted in.

"Time?" the blonde said "Time, Weasel? That's a load of hippogriff crap, it's been nearly five years, don't you think that's time enough?" The blonde was starting to get angry.

"Draco, pal, calm down. So tonight wasn't a success, but we'll get her back."

"Harry I don't think its going to be anywhere near as easy as we hoped."

"Nothing ever is with Hermione" Harry replied, patting Draco on the shoulder.

Harmony couldn't sleep. She couldn't even close her eyes. Images of her past were flashing through her mind, finally she just couldn't take silence and stillness. She got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen table pacing in front of it, staring at the still unopened envelope laying exactly in the middle of the table. She reached for it, but retracted, still contemplating if she wanted to return to the past. She knew the minute she opened the letter everything she had worked so hard to put behind her would come flooding back. Harmony walked into the bathroom, the blue tile floor cool on the bottoms of her bare feet. She stood in front of the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She could already see dark circles starting to form under her eyes from the lack of sleep tonight, and little stress lines reappearing on her otherwise flawless face. She sighed at the sight of the dark circles, how many months had she spent trying to get rid of those last time? With nothing else to do, she took a hold of her brush and dragged it through her brown hair from her scalp to where the straight sleek hair ended at her rib cage. She could easily do this by wand, but the Muggle way was relaxing and time-consuming, which in this case was helpful. She repeated the motion, staring mindlessly in the mirror, trying to erase all thoughts. She let her mind go numb and felt a huge relief throughout her entire body. Her eyes began to close and her face relaxed, her arms, one holding the brush the other holding her hair, began to feel unusually heavy and her knees began to weaken. Harmony let the brush fall into the sink and drowsily made her way over to the couch where she plopped onto the soft cushions used the last of her consciousness to determine whether she had been slipped a sleeping potion of any sort. When she was confident enough that the sleepiness was of her own influence she gave in to the sleep.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of puking. He opened his eyes to see his wife curled up around the toilet, her head in the bowl and her red hair forming a curtain around her face. He was overwhelmed with the contradicting feels of love and disgust as he saw her heaving into the toilet. Knowing better than to embarrass her, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep when he heard her retreat from the bathroom. She curled up against him and he stretched, as if he was just waking up.

"Good mornin' love" he greeted her quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Not a good one." Ginny groaned.

"Why not?" Harry asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I had the morning issue again." Ginny stumbled through the words. Even though they had known each other for over half their lives and had been romantically involved for years, the whole lifestyle with no privacy was still new. Ginny had grown up in a house where all bodily functions were shared more than necessary, but she was unsure of how to act around Harry. They had only been married for six months, and had lived separately until the night of their wedding. Now, Ginny was pregnant, only two months along and growing quite self-conscious about her situation. Harry could tell the awkwardness between them and while it concerned him, he blamed it on the pregnancy hormones. He lay next to her, while she muddled through her brain ways to conceal her constant vomiting when suddenly Draco Malfoy's head appeared in their fireplace.

"Harry! Get your lazy ass out of bed; if we want to be able to meet about our side project, we need to all be at work. Besides, Kingsley just called, we've got a case."

"Well, hello to you too Draco," Harry said approaching the face of his once enemy, "I'll tell you what, give Ron a similar wake up call and I'll bring breakfast."

"Way ahead of you mate." Draco smirked. "Tell Ginny I like blueberry pancakes, since we know you won't be cooking anything but trouble." And with that final jab he vanished. Ginny laughed, she was comfortable around her husband and friends, and she loved the petty insults they through, despite her concerns, she had a very good married life with Harry, but she wished she had someone to talk to about her thoughts and questions, her brothers were out of the question, and her mother would grow squeamish if she ever brought up sex. Ginny sighed as she climbed out of bed to make breakfast for the boys, she needed a girl friend.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well here's chapter 2, thank you so so sooo much for reviewing and I hope I get some more readers and reviewers. **

**I have a pretty busy life, I'm a preschool teacher and I work 9 or 10 hours a day and by the time I get home all I want to do is sleep, but I'm gonna work on that so I can keep posting. **

**I know this chapter is somewhat short, but its twice the length of the last one and the more reviews, the more inspired I will be and the more I'll be able to write.**

**Thank you so much,**

**Meg Elizabeth Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

tried to update earlier, FF had errors.  
ugh

**I own nothing**

Ron came home from work late that night. He walked up to the front door of the yellow house that he and his fiancé had bought almost a year ago and walked inside, closing the door quietly behind him. The lights were off and he cast a simple 'lumos' as he made his way through the hall. He put his briefcase on the coffee table of the casual living room and took his suit coat off as he entered the bedroom, finding his fiancé curled up under the covers with their Persian cat, Queenie.

"Hey babe," Ron whispered in her ear

"Ron, you're home." She smiled, still half asleep.

"Sorry I'm home so late Pans, there was so much paperwork, and Draco wouldn't let us leave until we'd had a meeting. "

"Its fine Ron, just come to bed."

"Of course" Ron replied, taking off his wrinkled button down shirt and his Ministry tie with it and pulling off his suit pants. He climbed into bed in just boxers and a white tee shirt. He felt Pansy curl up against him and sighed deeply. After busy days of terror and mystery it was always worth it to come home to her, to feel her small body try to wrap around his much larger one and to just feel the love between them. And then there was waking up to see her peaceful smile with her dark deep brown hair falling in her face ever so gently and then he would tuck the short pieces of hair behind her ears, kiss her and start his day. She was always awake by the time he made it to the kitchen and usually he found her standing over the stove wearing one of his shirts as a nightgown and attempting to cook him a breakfast the muggle way. She had improved, but Ron still found himself grabbing a bagel at a local coffee shop on his way to work. Ron smiled, turned over and wrapped his arms tightly around the love of his life.

* * *

Harmony awoke with a groan and a roll, causing her to fall to the floor. Rubbing her head she realized that she was on her living room floor and not in her bed. Confusion of why she was on the floor led her to remember what had happened the previous night and the night before that. Unable to sleep she had busied herself until she passed out on the couch. At this rate Harmony wondered why she even had a bed, with her mind swarming like this she would never be able to get a full nights sleep for at least a year; that was how long it had taken last time. She closed her eyes and remembered that today was Saturday. She wasn't very excited about that fact. Harmony thought back with a faint smile about the first Saturday at her job. The library was open to the public for the first half of the day but the offices were locked to everyone, as they didn't have the necessary security working on weekends. Her boss had failed to inform her of this so she called him at home, asking as politely as she could why she could not get into her office. Her boss, Mitchell, had laughed, and told her it was the weekend and to go have some fun. Harmony had been dumbstruck what was she to do if she couldn't work?

That was when she started to fall back into the slump she had just pulled herself out of, Saturday's and Sunday's had started to consist of her alone with tea crying over the past. It had been by pure luck that she had found a tiny bookstore just a fifteen-minute walk from her building. It had been pouring rain the first time Harmony went there, she had run out of groceries and was on her way to the local market when she saw a candle lit store window and what seemed to be endless shelves of books. Slowly, she had entered the store with no noise but the tiny bell that had rung as the door came to a close. An old man behind the counter had raised his head from the book he was reading to smile at her and continue on with his book. Harmony had found the bookstore so charming and made weekly visits on Saturday's or Sunday's.

Today was going to be one of those days. Harmony needed to curl up in the back of the mostly candlelit store with a stack of books and tea. She stood up and went to her room, suddenly remembering what she had tried to busy herself with last night. Harmony had taken out all of her essays and assignments from her seven years at school and had begun to organize them by subject, year and grade. She hadn't gotten past second year. With a look of frustration on her face she quickly cast a spell and sent all the parchment back to the boxes that they had resided in under her bed for the past four or so years. She dressed in a pair of somewhat thick black leggings and a long gray sweater, tugged on some furry boots and left the building.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was angry. He sat alone in his apartment in London, where he usually only stayed for the weekdays, and then returned to Malfoy Manor on the weekends to see his mother. After his father's death, Draco didn't like seeing her all alone. But this weekend was different, just two days ago he had tried to get Hermione back, and had failed. He wasn't sure if he could go be with his mother and be supportive of her when he was falling into a state of depression. He had been looking for Hermione for years with the help of Harry and Ron as a side project of sorts. He was sure they had reached the end of their journey when they discovered where she was. He had jumped up immediately and run off with the information, Harry warning him it wasn't a good idea, Draco remembered thinking, 'what would Potter know' as he ran down the halls of the Ministry of Magic building as fast as he could.

He had apparated to the home address listed on the piece of parchment, but found nobody home, so he went to the work address and caught a final glimpse of her before she walked down the private entrance at the library. With just that glance Draco knew it was her and his eyes nearly flooded with tears, he had been looking so long, had gone through so much hurt, it made him feel so much better even to just see her from twenty feet away. He sat in the entrance of the library for hours on end, waiting for her to come back up the stairs, his heart jumped and he sat up straight every time the door opened but Hermione had not walked out any of those times.

Finally when it was pitch black outside and the street lights had been on for at least two hours, one final person came out of the door Draco had spent the day looking at, and it was her. She didn't look around or bother to take in any of her surroundings; she just nodded to the security guard and kept on walking. Draco had sat in shock for a few moments and then ran after her. He rapidly browsed through ways to get her attention and finally when she came to a stop on the sidewalk for a moment, he took out his wand and had stuck it against the nape of her neck. What happened after that was a blur to him, all that he could think of was that she was lost again...

An owl tapped on the window and Draco let him in and opened the letter he had delivered.

_Draco, _

_I got worried when you informed me you would not be coming home. I spoke with Mrs. Ginny Potter in hopes that she of her husband would know of your plans or problems and she told me what had happened with Miss Granger. I am sorry Draco, and am always here for you. As much as I hate to see you upset, imagine how she must feel._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

Draco let the letter float down to the table and walked out of the kitchen. He sat down on the couch with an old issue of _Quidditch Monthly_ and tried to concentrate on how the Stonewall Stormers had come up with new tactics to catching the snitch.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you so so much for the great response to Chapter 2, please keep it up, it makes me so happy. I go on break at work after being abused by 3 year olds all day and see that I have reviews and people adding alerts, it makes it all worth it.**

**I hope to update as soon as possible, the more reviews the sooner because I'll be more inspired.**

**Love you all, Meg Elizabeth Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey...I'm really sorry this is short, and that it's been awhile but I've had little inspiration and too much stress. I just wanted to see if I even got reviews for this, if I do I will post another chapter later this week because I already have it in my head...**

**I love you all, enjoy and review**

**Meg Elizabeth Rose**

* * *

Draco sat on the floor, a teddy bear in his lap. He stared longingly with small smile at the caramel skinned toddler sitting in front of him. He admired the child's bright blue eyes and ringlets of shiny coal black hair. He listened to the nonsense babble coming out of the one year olds mouth.

"Drake…you okay?" A female voice asked from across the room, a woman was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah Lena, don't worry about me" Draco replied in an empty voice. The woman walked into the pale blue room, scooped to the ground and picked up her son and looked Draco in the eyes.

"Talk to me."

"It's nothing, I swear."

"Draco Malfoy anyone who has met you can tell you are completely out of it right now. I know that look, I've seen it on your face every time you are in the same room as Andre, I know there is something you haven't told me and you don't have to share anything you don't want to, I just want to help. " Lena adjusted Andre on her hip, still staring at Draco.

"Look Lena, about six months before you and Blaise started dating, I went through a really rough time, and now its all coming back. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay Drake." Lena nodded her head understanding. But if you need Blaise, I think he just floo'd in." Draco acknowledged her, and exited the room with one last glance at Andre. He climbed the stairs up to Blaise's home office where he found his best friend, a complete contrast by appearance, Blaise's dark to Draco's light but an even match in friendship since their school days. Draco sat down in a chair in front of the desk and said to his friend.

"I need some alcohol."

* * *

Ginny Potter sat on the tile floor of her bathroom, arms around the toilet bowl as she heaved up that morning's breakfast. That was it she decided, no more of this puking nonsense, she was heading straight to Diagon Alley for some anti-morning sickness potion as soon as she could get herself off the ground. Ginny has originally planned on doing a completely potion free pregnancy, potions wouldn't cause harm to the baby, but it was just something she had decided she wanted to do. Now she understood the smirk on her doctor's face when she had informed her of the choice.

Pulling herself up, she quickly showered, brushed her teeth about five times and threw a royal blue robe on over her jeans and top. She floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron and after a couple of short conversations with the visitors there she made her way out the Alley. After she had bought her potion she had a strong urge for lemonade and French fries. With the thought of the only place in the world that she knew sold what she was looking for, she apparated and found herself right outside of a Muggle fast food restaurant. She took off her robe and transfigured it into a purse. Ten minutes later she had her food and happily walked into a park to eat it. Munching on the extra pickles she had ordered along with her hamburger Ginny glanced around, looking at the couples walking their dogs, and the women with their children on the playground.

Ginny was about to throw away her food and head over towards the playground when she saw someone vaguely familiar run past her on the jogging path. Ginny took a moment to observe her, a lean figure, black running shorts, athletic sneakers and a yellow tank top. Then she saw it. Brown ringlets tied up in a ponytail. She would know that hair anywhere, she was the one who came up with the spell as a birthday present for Hermione. She started to run after her, but her she was no match for the woman who had saved the wizarding world. Ginny sped up to the point where she nearly stopped just to take the extra anti-nausea potion, burgers, running and pregnancy were not the best idea. Finally she saw the woman she knew had to be her old friend stop at a water fountain. Taking advantage she bolted over to her. She tapped Hermione on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around.

* * *

Harmony had been out running to get Draco out of her head when she stopped for a quick sip of water. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she tensed up. Why hadn't she brought her wand, what if Draco was back? Hesitantly she turned, only to find a red headed young woman, sweat beginning to glisten on her forehead as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ginny….?"

"Hi, Hermione."

* * *

**click that little review button pleaseee, otherwise I won't know if you like it, hate it or even read it.**


End file.
